


Girl Meets 10 Years Later

by Write_To_You



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Just All Around Fluffy Angst-Free Happiness To Make You Feel Good, Lucas and Riley's Kids, Marriage Proposal, Nuff Said? Nuff Said., Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Who Obviously Don't Have Character Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Peek about 10 years into the future, at Maya and Josh’s wedding. Featuring Rucas attempting to keep track of their kids, Smackle predicting her own proposal, the Matthew's mostly failing at giving speeches, and various other shenanigans.
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern (implied), Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Girl Meets 10 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what might be my most fun or second most fun fanfiction in the history of my writing career. ENJOY!! :D

“I can’t believe that after today, you’re going to be my Aunt.”

Maya looked over at Riley, who was sitting next to her in her dark green maid-of-honor dress and looking dejectedly at the floor. Maya laughed. “I am, aren’t I?”

Riley nodded mournfully.

“I promise,” Maya told her, putting a hand on her knee. “ _Nothing_ is going to change between us just because I’m getting married to your uncle.”

“You’re going to call me ‘niece’, aren’t you?”

“Everyday,” Maya confirmed with a wide grin.

Riley let out a groan, but about halfway through she stopped and offered Maya a wide smile. “I really _am_ happy for you,” she assured her best friend. “And I’m happy that you and Uncle Josh finally worked things out.”

“Three years don’t matter so much when you’re twenty-five and twenty-eight,” Maya replied with a smirk. 

Despite her laid back attitude, Maya was pretty excited. Seven months ago, after she and Josh had dated all through their college years and ended up working in the same city, Josh had gotten down on one knee and decided they should make it official. 

She had given him _so much crap_ about the age difference, but the great thing about Josh was that he really didn’t care how much she teased or tortured him. He loved her anyway.

There was a knock at the door. “May I come in?” Lucas called.

Maya hopped to her feet and walked over, opening up the door for him. “What, no window for you to crawl through?” she teased.

“Maya, you look great,” Lucas told her, giving her a quick hug. 

“Thaaaanks, Huckleberry,” Maya replied. Her wedding dress was floor-length and simple, a simplicity that carried through to most of the rest of her wedding. Josh and Maya’s bank accounts were a little tight these days, with Maya trying to support herself with her art and Josh working towards starting his own business. But, with some help from Cory and Topenga, they’d be making ends meet and wouldn’t go into debt just because they wanted to have a nice wedding venue and food.

“Lucas....” Riley said slowly, giving her husband of six years a look. Yes, Lucas had proposed while they were sophomores in college and they had been, as Maya said, “Popping perfect, saintly children ever since”. 

“What?” Lucas asked, though he was smart enough to look concerned for his own well-being.

“ _Where are our children_?”

“Oh, I just left them with Smackle and Farkle!” Lucas exclaimed, smiling brightly. 

Riley looked at him incredulously and his smiled faded. “Oh shoot I just left them with Smackle and Farkle.”

Right on cue, a terrific wailing could be heard from the corridor and two toddlers came running into the room. “Mamaaaaa!!!!” Maya Jr., a blond that looked weirdly like her aunt and namesake even though there was actual no biological connection, sobbed. “Mamaaa!!!!”

“What is it, baby?” Riley crooned, opening her arms so Maya Jr. and her other daughter, Sally, could run into them.

Indeed. Riley and Lucas had named their second daughter, who was two years younger than five year old Maya, after Lucas‘ old nemesis Sally the Sheep. It was supposably in honor of the Texas trip back in middle school that changed their relationship forever.

Maya just thought it was weird.

“Uncle Farky said that- that Aunty Smaky was the smartest woman in the worlddd....” Maya Jr. sobbed.

Riley frowned. As things that Farkle could say to upset her kids, this was not the one she would have expected. “What’s wrong with that, honey?”

“Because- because daddy said that I’m the smartest woman in the world!” Maya cried.

Riley sent Lucas a look and he threw up his hands. “Hey, what dad _wouldn’t_ say that to their five year old kid who has a third grade reading level?”

Maya snorted in amusement. “What a little genius. Oh, Huckleberry, aren’t you so glad you never had kids with me?”

Riley looked horrified. “Maya! It’s your wedding day!”

“I know,” Maya returned. “And look who’s getting all the attention? _Mini me_.” She glared at her non-biological niece, before grinning and opening up her arms. “Come here baby. Uncle Farky doesn’t know what he’s talking about; he’s just biased because he loves Smackle so very very much.”

“Is daddy bi- bia- bised because he loves me so much?” Maya Jr. asked, not quite getting the word ‘biased’ correctly but trying valiantly.

“No, of course not,” Maya said, winking at Lucas.

“Alright,” Riley sighed as she picked up Sally. “We’ve got two of our kids. Where’s Joe?”

Lucas grimaced spectacularly. “Did we seriously lose our baby?”

Joe, named after Lucas’ grandfather, had been born under a year ago. With the craziness of already looking after and 5 year old and a 3 year old, raising him was a team effort between his parents and his grandparents.

“Riley!!!” came a yell from down the hallway, and a moment later Farkle was bursting into the room carrying a squalling baby Joe. “It won’t stop crying!!”

“I don’t understand it,” Smackle added, coming in behind him. She looked frazzled but lovely in a long flowered dress. “Farkle and I completely aced our weekend-with-a-baby project in high school.”

Riley rolled her eyes and reached for her son, who immediately quieted down once in his mother’s arms. “Hey Farkle,” Maya said, jutting a chin at her friend. “If Riles and I orchestrate it so that Smackle catches the wedding bouquet, are you gonna propose?”

Farkle’s eyes popped out of his head and he stepped forward, as if that would make it so Smackle didn’t hear. “ _How did you know_?!”

“Dearest,” Smackle sighed. “There is a distinct, square bulge in your left pocket of a size only equivalent to a jewelry box.”

“You _knew_?!” Farkle gaped.

“I know everything,” Smackle said, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

That might have actually been true. Instead of getting married and settling down like all their friends (besides Zay, who was still a proud bachelor who really loved cheerleaders), Smackle and Farkle had stayed in school to see how many PhD’s they could accumulate before they got tired of learning. At this rate, one of them was probably going to break the PhD record because they both had four already and weren’t seeming like they’d stop anytime soon.

“Farkle....” Riley crooned. “You were going to propose? Awwwwww....”

“Yes, and take the attention off of _me_ , because everyone seems to forget that _this is my wedding_!” Maya cried.

“And you look lovely,” Farkle said automatically.

“Farkle!” Smackle cried.

“You look more lovely!”

“Farkle!” Maya cried.

Farkle spun to Lucas. “Oh my gosh was this how you felt back in high school?!”

“Every day...” Lucas said, a haunted look coming over his face.

There was another knock at the door, though it had remained open when Farkle and Smackle came in. Maya leaped to her feet. “Mom! Shawn!”

Her two parents smiled widely at her and Shawn sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Oh stop,” Katy scolded, hitting him in the arm. “If I’m not going to cry then you can’t, either.”

“Then _cry_ , so I can,” Shawn blubbered, holding out his arms for Maya. 

She gave him a hug, patting him lightly on the back with a teasing, “There, there.”

“Where are Mr. Matthews and Topenga?” Maya asked once she’d pulled away from Shawn. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Katy huffed. “You couldn’t be satisfied with just one set of parents. Noooo, you needed to have _two_.”

“Shawn doesn’t mind that he’s walking me down the aisle with Matthews,” Maya said with a shrug, moving to stick her hands in her pockets before recalling that she didn’t have any. “I don’t see why you have trouble with it.”

“I don’t,” Katy relented. “Not really. Anyway, Cory and Topenga are on their way. Auggie lost one of his dress shoes and so they’re running a little late.”

“ _Auggie_ ,” Riley groaned. “Maya, he’s turning fifteen in two weeks. I feel so _old_.”

“Says the woman who’s birthed three children,” Maya pointed out, squinting at her. “How do you think _I_ feel?”

“Forget you guys,” came a new voice. Cory burst into the room, looking frazzled. “How do you think _I_ feel?! Maya, who told you that you were allowed to get married?!”

“What?” Maya teased. “You gonna give me detention?”

“I may just!” Cory spluttered. He looked around him. “Oh, is everyone here?”

“Yeah...” Maya replied slowly. “Why is everyone here? Why is there literally no one with Josh right now?”

“It’s Lucas‘ fault,” Riley said immediately, pointing at her husband.

Lucas frowned bemusedly. “Why is it- Oh, oh _right_ , because everything is my fault. I forgot about that rule.”

Cory winced. “I know that rule,” he sympathized. “I know that rule _very well_.”

Topenga, as if one cue, walked in. She was all but dragging Auggie behind her, who was trying to walk and text at the same time. “We’ve arrived!” Topenga announced, a little out of breath. “ _So_ sorry we’re late Maya. Oh look at you.. you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Matthews,” Maya said with a bright smile. “And you’re not so late. Hey Auggie.”

“Hi, Maya,” Auggie replied, glancing up from his phone. “Happy wedding day.”

“How’s Ava?” Maya asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively and nodding at his phone.

Auggie turned red and stuck the device in the pocket of his slacks. Josh had picked him as best man (which was adorable, if you asked virtually anyone besides Zay who weirdly thought that _he_ deserved the position) and he was dressed better than most of the adults in the room.

“I don’t see why you’re so bashful about it,” Riley laughed, getting up to give the other part of her family hugs. “You guys were married when you were five.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not five now,” Auggie reminded her. “And things are so _complicated_.”

Riley sighed wistfully and glanced over at Lucas. “Remember when things were complicated between us? Those were the days.”

“Yeah, because everything’s so simple now, what with juggling two jobs and three kids,” Lucas replied sarcastically. 

She slapped his forearm and picked up Sally, who was begging for her attention. 

“Alright,” Topenga said, checking her watch. “I’m going to go check up on Josh and see if the minister’s arrived. You girls want to do your final preparations?”

Maya and Riley nodded, smiling. Riley would be the only one standing on Maya’s side, because if she’d invited Smackle she would have needed a place in the wedding party for other female friends she’d met in college, and she felt like it was too weird to put her mom and stand-in-mom-aka-Topenga as bridesmaids. 

“Alright!” Maya cried, rubbing her hands together once everyone had cleared out of the room with hugs and wishes of good luck. “We ready?”

Riley beamed at her and slipped an arm through her elbow. “We ready,” she confirmed. 

**W / T \ Y**

Basically everyone cried during the ceremony. Cory and Shawn bawled (and hugged each other while their wives watched and looked slightly incredulous). Maya and Josh both started tearing up the minute they took each others hands at the front of the church. Riley sobbed into her handkerchief, and Farkle kept sniffling and surreptitiously wiping at his cheeks.

Auggie, Lucas and Zay (who showed up approximately 34 seconds before the wedding started) didn’t cry, but they smiled an awful lot.

“I wrote vows,” Maya said, when they got to that part of the wedding. Riley, still sobbing, passed her a piece of paper and Maya unfolded it. “Um... as most of you here know... I’m not really good at writing essays.”

“She’s not,” Mr. Matthews announced, and Topenga gave him an exasperated look.

“I’m not,” Maya agreed, laughing even as her eyes welled. “But I, uh... I sat with this for awhile and I realized that I don’t _need_ to write an essay. I can just say that I love you, Josh, and I think I have since you walked into the Matthews’ house and told me that I grew up gorgeous and I proceeded to tell Riley that I was going to be her aunt.”

The congregation laughed and Riley let out a slightly louder sob to show her appreciation for the joke. 

“Anyway,” Maya went on. “We’ve gone through some.... stuff. And I finally brought you around to seeing that three years are nothing but a difference in birth years and that they don’t really _matter_ , when you come down to it.”

“You had to bring up the three year thing, huh?” Josh said, laughing.

“Of course I did,” Maya grinned. “I will be bringing up the three year thing until were 95 and 98, because, if we’re lucky, we’ll still be around and together by that point.”

She shrugged. “I want my forever with you, Josh. I have since I was a teenager. And now, it’s finally going to happen.”

There was a light smattering of applause and Josh smiled, squeezing his fiancé’s hands tightly in his own. 

After Josh had read his own vows, which included memories of their first few months dating and some stories about their lives together, the minister went through the more traditional vows and began to wrap up the ceremony. 

“Alright,” he said finally, laying his hands on top of Maya and Josh’s. “With no further ado.... I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Josh flipped Maya’s veil back and kissed her. 

“Alright,” Maya said once she’d pulled back, wrapping her arms around Josh’s neck. “Now you carry me down the aisle because I’m your wife and you have to do what I say.”

Josh laughed and swung her petite figure up into his arms. “As you wish, Maya Matthews.”

 **W / T \ Y**

“If Mr. Matthews gets drunk at my wedding reception my life will be complete,” Maya declared as she stood with Riley and watched their friends dance on the tiled floor in their reception venue.

Riley grimaced. “Yeah, that’s something I never, ever want to see.” 

“Ahh, there’s my wife!” Josh cried, coming over and tugging Maya into his side. He leaned down and peppered her face with kisses until she squealed and slapped at his chest, laughing happily.

Riley watched them with a smile on her face. “I’m really glad you guys figured everything out,” she declared. “It wouldn’t have been right for Maya to start dating someone that we hadn’t known since we were in middle school.”

“We may have had to expand our close friend group,” Maya said with an expression of mock-horror on her face, nodding slowly. “And there is just no room at the inn in Rileytown.”

“Mostly because Lucas gets an entire apartment complex,” Josh added with a teasing smirk.

“He does....” Riley murmured dreamily. 

Lucas came over at that moment and draped and arm around her shoulders. She put her head contentedly on his chest. “All done dancing?”

“Mhm. Almost time for your toast.”

Riley cringed theatrically. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“Don’t worry, Riles, you’re going to do great,” Maya assured her. “If you weren’t going to do great we would have asked someone else.”

Riley nodded and snuggled her head more firmly on Lucas‘ shoulder. Then the two of them realized that they weren’t just a couple, but that they were parents, too. “Lucas,” Riley murmured. “Where are our children?”

“Right here!” Zay cried, coming up to them and dumping Joe in Riley’s arms. His walk was a bit stumpy, considering that Maya Jr. and Sally were each hanging on to one leg. “ ‘Watch the kids for two minutes!‘ she said. ‘We’ll be right back!‘ she said. Yeah, well, ya weren’t _right back_ and I’ve been on babysitting duty for like twenty minutes!” 

“Thank you for your sacrifice, Zay,” Lucas said genuinely, though his lips were twitching.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zay muttered, waving him off as he turned to Maya. “Hello, wedding girl. I didn’t get a chance to see you before the wedding.”

“Yeah, because you were so late that, when you walked in, everyone thought _you_ were the bride,” Maya snarked, giving him a quick hug. “Glad you could make it.”

“I still don’t see why I wasn’t a groomsman,” Zay huffed. 

“Because if I put you I’d have to put Lucas and Farkle, too, and though I know it just annoys everyone _so much_ , my husband here actually had friends that wanted to be in the wedding.”

Zay pulled a face, turning to Josh. “Come on, man,” he said, shaking his head and walking away.

“Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus there,” Josh said with a smirk.

She winked at him. 

“Alright,” Riley said, handing Lucas their youngest child and rubbing her hands together. “Time for me to go.”

Lucas dutifully followed her across the room to where the dishes, silverware, and champagne flutes were laid out long tables. When Riley cleared her throat and no one quieted down, she reached for one of those very champagne flutes and started to bang at it with a fork. Lucas‘ eyes blew wide and he grabbed the items from her before the crystal could shatter, and Maya had to lean on Josh for support she was laughing so hard.

“I think you’re good, Riles,” she called, because, at the noise of fork-hitting-crystal, everyone had turned to look over. 

“IT IS TIME- FOR ME- TO MAKE- MY SPEECH!” Riley announced, very loudly and deliberately. “EVERY-BODY- LIST-EN.”

“I thiiiink they’re listening,” Maya said, still laughing. 

The music was shut off, and the wedding guests began to move towards their table settings, knowing Riley’s maid-of-honor speech would end in a toast.

“Ahem,” Riley began. “Since the _actual_ best-man had too much homework to write a speech-”

“I blame Matthews!” Maya called.

“Quiet, peanut gallery!” Mr. Matthews snapped peevishly. 

“Anyway,” Riley groaned. “Since Auggie didn’t have time, I got invited to make the best-man speech. So here we are.” She cleared her throat again, repositioned her stance, and began. “As mentioned in the wedding vows, Maya and Josh’s relationship really began when he and my grandparents came to our house for the holidays. I still remember the moment well...” she trailed off and Lucas‘ nudged her. “Right! I’m speeching, not flashbacking. As I was saying, Maya and Josh‘ relationship started at a young age. After some tribulations that mostly included Josh thinking he was too old for Maya-”

“Will you guys _ever_ let that go?!” Josh wailed.

“Nope,” Maya replied with a grin.

“Nope!” Riley agreed brightly. “Anyway, after they got through all of that, things began to click into place. The two of them ended up at the same college. They _casually_ ran into each other in the lunch room more than once. They started hanging out with the same people. And then finally, _finally_ , Josh allowed Maya to be his girlfriend and they lived happily ever after.” 

There was a long silence, and Riley blinked out at the crowd. “What? That’s all I got!”

Mr. Matthews stepped forward and grabbed the microphone. “Ummm... nice speech, honey,” he said, patting his daughter on the shoulder. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Dad, you don’t take _turns_ on a best-man spee-”

“ _Now it’s my turn_ ,” Cory interrupted, giving her a look. She held up her hands in surrender and allowed Lucas to drag her back from her dad. “I have spent a lot of my time watching Maya and Josh grow up. That being said, I never, _ever_ expected that they would end up together... and that Maya would become my _sister-in-law_....”

He shuddered and his gaze went vaguely horrified, lost in the thought. Topenga saved him by taking her turn to grab the microphone. “As my husband was saying,” she said. “We’ve gotten the opportunity to watch Maya and Josh grow into lovely adults. We’ve watched them learn how to love, to live their lives, to grow up and develop a sense of maturity and independence. Maybe a little too fast, in my opinion, but they did it all the same. And now the two of them are here, and have made their first giant step into the rest of their lives.”

She grabbed one of the glasses from the table and held it up, and everyone hurried to do the same. “So, a toast to Maya and Josh. And a thank you, for allowing me to watch both of you to grow up.”

Everyone toasted and drank, and then applauded as Topenga took a prim seat. The music turned back on, and Maya walked over to her second-mom. “That was pretty solid, for off-the-cuff,” she commented.

Topenga snorted. “Oh, come on, did you really think I was going to trust _Riley_ to make a good wedding speech? Nooo, honey, no way.”

Maya laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

**W / T \ Y**

“Alright, you ready?” Maya asked Riley, quietly enough that only she heard. 

Riley nodded, preparing herself at the side of the group of single women preparing to catch Maya’s wedding bouquet. 

Maya grinned, eyed up the group, and tossed her flowers. They headed straight for Smackle, but as they neared her, one of Maya’s friends reached out for them. Riley, right on cue, “pretended” to trip (or, who knows, maybe she really did), and smashed into her. They landed in a heap on the floor, and the _flowers_ landed right in Smackle’s hands.

“Huh,” she said, looking around her. “I would be surprised, but I was informed of this plan beforehand. Dearest, where are you?”

“Right here,” Farkle declared, and threw himself down on one knee. A surprised gasp rippled through the crowd, but Maya just grinned and crossed her arms, ready to see how this all went down. “Isadora Smackle, we went the early part of our lives thinking like forces repel because that’s what science says. But then we took psychology 101 and found out that birds of a feather actually _do_ flock together, because that’s what science also says.”

Isadora raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to get to the point.

“My point is,” Farkle said, as if reading her mind. “Science can dictate a lot of things, but it shouldn’t dictate whether or not we’re together. We realized that awhile ago, and every day since we made that decision I’ve been happier that we did. I want to keep being happier and happier about that decision, for the rest of our lives. So, Isadora Smackle.... will you marry me?”

“Of _course_ I will,” Smackle declared, smiling widely and kneeling down to kiss him. “You are the only person I would ever marry. Mostly because Lucas is already taken.”

“Smackle!” Farkle squawked.

“I’m kidding,” Isadora assured him quickly. “I love you and only you, and I think I maybe have my entire life.”

They kissed again and the crowd broke into applause. Riley, untangling herself from the wedding-attendee she had attacked and getting to her feet, swiped at her eyes. “So beautiful,” she murmured, putting a hand of her heart. Then she stopped being peaceful and starting leaping up and down and flapping her arms. “WE’RE ALL GONNA BE MARRIED YAYYYY!!!!!”

Maya grinned, looking over and finding Josh watching her with a smile. She blew him a kiss and held out her hand, and got ready for the first step in the next part of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Farkle's proposal just casually being maybe the best thing I've ever written XD


End file.
